Remembering
by ElenaGilbertWarriorQueen
Summary: Bella meets the Cullen's when she was 4, after her parents were murdered by vampires, but why? Why Bella's family? And what are the Cullen's going to do with her?AN:This is my first fanfic, so please review and be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

Chapter One

I woke up when I heard a crash down stairs. It was still dark outside. I tried to listen the best I could, but the voices that came from down stairs were a soft murmur. After a minute of silence, all hell broke loose. I heard my father yelling, and throwing things. Just then my mother busted trough the door.

"Hide in your closet Bella and be very quiet."

Her voice was trembling, but I knew not to ask what was going on. I quickly got up and went to my closet, shutting the door behind me. I heard my door bust open. I peered through the cracks on my closet. My mother was on the ground, and two people; one male, one female; were standing over her. The male picked her up by her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. He whispered very faintly in her ear.

"It's our time now." Then bit down her neck. My mother screamed out in pain. After a minute he stepped back and let my mothers body fall to the ground. The two people exchanged glances then turned and left. I quickly got out my closet and ran to my mothers now unmoving body.

"MAMA!" I yelled shaking her, but got no response. Her body was cold and her eyes were white. She was dead, but how?? How did they kill her. I felt a pain where my heart was. The tears were streaming down my eyes. I saw a locket that my daddy and I got my mother for Christmas. I took it off and put it on me, as something to remember my mother by. I walked down stairs, tears still coming out my eyes. When I got down there I saw my dad in the corner.

"DADDY!!!" I yelled as I ran towards him. "Daddy please wake up. PLEASE!!" I yelled, but I knew he wouldn't. He was in the same state as my mother.

Just then the wind blew. I quickly turned to see the man and the woman standing in the door way. They were both gorgeous. Both very pail and both had red eyes. The male had black hair, and the female had dishwater blonde hair, just past her shoulder. The smile at me wickedly, before starting to walk towards me. I stood up and backed to the wall. The male quickly picked me up and pinned me against the wall like he did with my mother. He looked at me, smiled, and then turned towards the woman.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She smiled. "She's perfect, I always wanted a daughter…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I started to struggle, kick, scream, and do whatever I could to get free. The two people just smiled. The male leaned down towards my neck like my mother. I tried to think of a way to get out of his grip. I thought about stabbing him, but I had nothing to stab him with. Just then he dropped me and fell to the ground clutching where his heart was. Blood stared to drain out. I used this time as an advantage. I got up and quickly ran to my front door and out my house. I ran down the wall way into the street where a car was headed. I saw the bright lights then nothing. When I woke up, I was in a strange room, and an uncomfortable bed. The walls were baby blue. There was a machine next to the bed I was in. It was monitoring my heart rate. I laid there for a few minutes, before what happened came rushing back to me. The tears swelled up in my eyes. Then I heard voices outside the door.

"What's the store Carlisle?" A boy, with soft velvet voice asked.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. Her father was Charlie Swan, the police chief and Renee Swan, the interior decorator. She is 4 years old, 6 days ago, her parents were murdered. She managed to get out and tried to make a run for it, when she was hit with a car. She has a broken wrist, a concussion, and some scratches and bruises. And she had to have stitches on her head, right above her eye."

"How did her parents die? What did they claim it to be?" The boy asked.

"Right now, they are going with the parents being poisoned, but the truth is, they were killed by our kind."

"Dammit! Who? Why?"

"I don't know why, but I know it was Morganna and Damon."

I sat there listening, remembering their faces, their eyes. My parents were really gone, and I was so afraid. I didn't know if they were going to come after me or not. I prayed that they wouldn't. I knew what they wanted…….they wanted _ME._ The door opened and the two men from the hallway walked in. The one with blonde hair smiled at me.

"Hello Bella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how are feeling?"

I just stared at him, scared and confused me. He looked like Morganna and Damon. His skin was just as pail as there's was. The only difference was that his eyes were golden. The boy behind him was the same. His skin was pail, his eyes were golden, and his hair was bronze. Dr. Cullen took out a stethoscope and placed it where my heart was. It was cold, and made me shiver. He held it there for about 10 seconds, then removed it.

"Let me know if you need anything alright Bella?" He smiled at me.

I just stared at him. He got off the bed. The air conditioner came on, and blew in the direction of the Dr. and the boy with him. The boy froze, and his hands went into fist. His eyes turned black. Dr. Cullen saw this, and immediately rushed him outside the room. I stared in disbelief. What was that about?? I was so scared, and then I got the feeling that he was NOT human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Edward's Point of View

Carlisle came home Monday night, the strangest look on his face. I caught a glimpse of his thoughts.

_What am I going to do? Why would they attack her and her family, they didn't do anything?? That poor child, I half to protect her from---Uh, Edward's listening---LA LA LA LA LA……._

At that I stopped listening. I didn't want to pry at something he didn't want me to know. The next 5 days he was constantly at the hospital. On the 6th day, I went up there at caught him in front of a door thinking_ I wonder if she's awake today?_ I caught him before he went in the door.

"What's the store Carlisle?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment before deciding to tell me.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. Her father was Charlie Swan, the police chief and Renee Swan, the interior decorator. She is 4 years old, 6 days ago, her parents were murdered. She managed to get out and tried to make a run for it, when she was hit with a car. She has a broken writs, a concussion, and some scratches and bruises. And she had to have stitches on her head, right above her eye."

"How did her parents die? What did they clam it to be?" I asked surprised.

"Right now, thy are going with the parents being poisoned, but the truth is, they were killed by our kind."

"Dammit! Who? Why?"

"I don't know why, but I know it was Morganna and Damon."

We went in the room where a little girl was sitting in on the bed staring at us, wide eyed. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and her hair was mahogany. Her eyes were big and chocolate brown.,

"Hello Bella, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how are feeling?"

The girl just sat there staring at us. Carlisle took out his stethoscope and placed it at the girls heart. She shivered when the metal touched her skin. After about 10 seconds he took it away from her.

"Let me know if you need anything alright Bella?" He smiled at her

She just continued to stare at him. He got off the bed. The air conditioner came on, and blew toward Carlisle and me. I froze. I'v never smeled anything so delicious. My hands were balled into fist. In about 2 seconds I was going to pounce on this child and take her life away. Just thinking of how she taste made my mouth water. Before I could do anything rationally, Carlisle pulled me out of the room. I struggled to get out of his grip. Once outside, Carlisle slapped me.

"Edward, get a grip!" He yelled.

I looked at him, then turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To hunt." I said swiftly before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey!!Thanks to everyone that reviewed and added me to story alert and favorite stories. I'd like to apologize, 1****st**** for the short chapters, this one will be longer, and 2****nd****, I am sorry if this story is like any other story you've read. That was NOT my intention; I am NOT trying to copy someone else's work. Here is chapter 4. I am dedicating this chapter to ****Ms.-Shadow-of-the-day; I hope this chapter is better, and ****A-Happy-Yellow for being my first review! ****There are several mistakes in this ****chapter,**** they are mistakes Bella made, since she is only 4.**

**Chapter Four**

Carlisle's Point of View:

Edward quickly disappeared around the corner before I could object. Why did he react so badly when her scent it him? Could she be his singer? I turned and went back it the room. Bella was just sitting there. I could tell she was afraid. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello again Bella." I smiled at her, but she just continued to stare. "Bella, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you. I need to ask you some things, and I need you to answer them for me, can you do that?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, Bella, do you know what happened to your mommy and daddy Monday night?"

"They's (**Kid ****Mistake** were murdered." She replied in a whisper.

"Do you know by whom? Can you describe them to me?"

"They was pail, and their eyes was red. The man bit my mommy's neck. He tried to bite mine!"

My eyes widened at this. Why would they hurt an innocent child? The thought made me sick! She was only 4!

"Do you know why? Why they picked you and your family?"

"The lady said I was perfect, and that she always wanted a daughter."

If my heart was beating, it would have stopped right here. Morganna and Damon wanted her for a daughter? That wasn't like them at all. And why would they pick HER! What was so different about her? She's just an average 4 year old child. I gave her some medicine for the pain, which quickly put her to sleep, and then I headed home. Everyone, minus Edward, was there. Esme put her arm around me as I walked in the living room.

"What's wrong sweetheart." Esme asked.

"Morganna and Damon……" Was all I could say.

"They're back, oh bring it! I am so ready to fight!!" Emmett roared. I put up a hand to silence him.

"They murdered the police chief and his wife Monday night."

"What about their daughter?" Alice asked.

"She escaped, but she ran in front of car. She woke up today. When I asked her what they wanted, she said, and I quote 'The lady said I was perfect and that she always wanted a daughter'"

I heard everyone gasp. They were all thinking the same thing I was thinking. Why her? What was so special about her?

"I don't know why they wanted her, but there must be a reason behind it. There must be something really special about her, and I am going to find out what it is. I wanted to get you opinion about this. I want to protect this child, but the only way I can do that is to bring her here. She has no other family, and she'd be safer here then with anyone else. What do you think?"

"I think you should do everything you can to keep her safe. If Morganna and Damon want her, then we half to protect her, and I think everyone agrees. Right?"

They all nodded.

"When Edward gets back, tell him nothing. Just send him to me, and I'll explain to him."

"What's wrong with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella is like his singer, it's going to be harder for him, then any of us, so I need to break it to him easily. I am going to get her from the hospital. Alice Rosalie, will you fix her a room, and Esme will you go shopping for food."

"Don't worry Carlisle; everything will be done, by the time you get back." Alice smiled at me.

"Alright, I'll be back."

And with that I turned and left.

Morganna's point of view:

"Dammit!! Everything has gone wrong!" I yelled at Damon.

"Calm down, everything will be find, we will get the child, I promise." He said.

"You better be right. I did not spend the last 4 years watching this child, for everything to go wrong. If we were to get her, we'd more powerful than the Volturi! Do you realize what that means?"

"Yes, I do, which is why were going to get her."

"Good, because with her against us, she can destroy us, but with her on our side, we can destroy the world……."

**So that was chapter 4! YAY!! This one was longer, and I hope it was better. I want to play a game. Morganna and Damon are almost as powerful as the Volturi, and if they get Bella on their side, they WILL be more powerful. So what do you think is so special about Bella? Why DID Morganna and Damon choose her? **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are awesome, I am very glad that you like the story, if you have any questions or problems, feel free to tell me, I am a very open person and I'll try to fix the problem or explain something confusing. Bella's power will show up later on in the story.**

**Chapter Five**

**Carlisle's Point of View:**

When I got to Bella's room, she wasn't in there. I started to panic. Where did she go! I looked everywhere in the room, I looked in all the other patients rooms. I had security searching the bottom floors, while I searched the top. She was gone!! Oh My God!! Morganna and Damon. I went back to her room, but I couldn't smell any other vampires. Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Carlisle, she's on the roof, hurry, she's going to slip!" Alice yelled.

I snapped my phone shut and took off faster then would be expected from a human. I busted through the door leading to the roof, and saw Bella losing her balance. I ran and scooped her in my arms before she fell. She clutched to collar of my shirt and started to cry.

"Shhh….Bella, its okay. I got you. I walked back into the hospital and to her room. She held on to my shirt tightly, not saying a thing, just silently whimpering. When we got back to her room, Edward was there.

"Edward, Wha-" I started to ask, before he interrupted me.

"Alice told me to come see you; I read your mind as you were coming down the stairs. I disagree completely. I think it's a danger to us as well and her, but if Morganna and Damon are after her, then I'd rather have her take chances with us, then with some innocent by-standards that will probably end up like her parents."

"Thank you Edward. You won't regret this."

"No, I won't, because you, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper will care for her. _**I**_ will have nothing to do with her. She WILL NOT ruin my life, I've worked too hard to get where I am. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand you decision, but just for a second, I need you to watch her while I fill out the release paper work."

"Fine."

I set Bella on the bed, and went to fill out the paper work.

**Edward's Point of View:**

Carlisle left Bella on the bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Her nose was running. I grabbed a tissue and handed to her. She stared up at me before taking it. I had to admit that even though I hated her with every bone in my body, I felt sorry for her. I mean I had something she didn't, I had a family. I kneeled by the bed, not taking my eyes from her.

"Bella….why were you on the roof?" I asked her.

She wiped her nose with her hand. Then she looked at me.

"I wanted to talk to my mommy and daddy. I knew they is in Heaven, and I thought that I went to the roof, they could hear me better." She sniffled.

Carlisle came in then.

"Alright, the paper work is filled out, and we are ready to go." He said picking up Bella. He started for the door. I followed swiftly behind them. It was quiet on the way home. Carlisle was only thinking about what was it about Bella, Morganna and Damon wanted. I couldn't hear what Bella was thinking. I don't know why. By the time we got home, Bella was asleep. I went into the living room, while Carlisle carried Bella to her room. Alice and Jasper were in the couch, and Emmett and Rosalie were lying on the floor. I leaned in the door way as Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"What did Morganna and Damon want?" Rosalie asked.

"They wanted Bella to become their daughter;" there was a short pause while everyone in the room gasped "I don't know why they want her, but it must e something really special form Morganna and Damon to resurface after all this time. We're going to half to check on her every 15-30 minutes. If they get their hands on Bella, it's going to be bad. I have a feeling that this child's destiny will be greater than our own."

At that point, everyone looked up towards the stairs, where a child that could be more powerful than the Volturi themselves, slept.

**Damon's Point of View:**

"Morganna, my sweet, I promise to get the child back, but as of right now, the _**Cullen's**_ have her. They aren't taking their eyes off of her. We'll half to wait a few years. We will follow them, and watch them closely. Then, when they start o let their guard down, we'll attack!"

"Good," She said, before luring my into a memorizing kiss. We fell on the bed with passion, and that's how the rest o our night was spent.

**Alice's Point of View:**

Edward stayed in his room most of the time. He only came out to hunt. He wanted nothing to do with Bella. Her blood was so much sweeter to him than any other human. I knew it would take years for him to adjust, but I also knew what fate had in mind for the both of them……


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so some of you might be wondering what Morganna and Damon's powers are since they are almost as powerful as the Volturi. Well here they are:**

**Morganna: She can set things on fire with her eyes, she can also freeze ****things(****literally freeze in and ice cube), she can control the wind, and the earth(like trees and rocks). Basically she controls the 4 elements.**

**Damon: He can see the past, present, and future. After he's made a connection with any vampire, or human, he can see what they see, feel what they feel. (For example, if he made a connection with Edward, and later on Edward is watching Bella sleep, Damon can close his eyes and see Bella sleep, smell what she smells like to Edward.) He can also control minds.**

**Here's a hint about Bella's powers. They are LIKE Morganna's power, except x10. In this chapter, Bella is 11. I know it was a big jump, but nothing major happens between her 4****th**** year until her 11****th**** year, since Morganna and Damon decided to lay low.**

**7 YEARS LATER**

**Bella's Point of View:**

Even though it was 7 years ago, that night still haunts me. I still wake up screaming. I just can't forget their eyes. And still don't know why me? Every time I wake up screaming Alice, Esme, all of them are there for me, to comfort me. Well all of them, but Edward. Edward doesn't like me, I know this. He doesn't talk to me, barely looks at me. Hell, he only comes out of his room for school. We've moved several times since I've lived with them, actually, more than a few times. We are currently living in Paris.

"Time for school Bella!" Alice yelled from down stairs.

"Uh…." I groaned. I got out my bed, and headed for my closet. I picked out a pair of designer jeans, a black tank top, and black and white stripped converses. After I was dressed I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face. When I removed the towel from my face, Alice was there. She started to brush my hair.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked.

"I am making you cute. You need to make a good impression on you first day."

Alice put my hair in French braded pig tails. She put Mascara one me. Some light blush on me, and some lip gloss. When she was done she skipped out. I walked back to my closet and grabbed my jacket, and my back pack. I ran out my room and right into Edward. He caught me before I fell on the ground. He held me by my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"Be careful" He said before letting me go.

Once at school, we did the same routine. I got my schedule and headed for my first class. Since I was only in 5th grade, I sat in the same class, for 2 hours then went to my second class. On my way to my second class, I bumped into someone while turning the corner. I gasp when I saw who it was. Red eyes, pail, dishwater blonde hair. Morganna!

"Hello my sweet." She said before it went black.

**A/N: I hate to do this to you guys, but I won't be able to update for a few days. I will continue to write the story so when I do update, there will be a lot of chapters to update. Please review! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I am having so much fun with this story. I have already planned this out. I have 2 different endings in mind, I will let you guys vote on it.

Ending one-Bella dies(and she's not the only one.)

Ending two-Bella won't die, but what does happen is a surprise. So I am basically asking if you want Bella to die or not. (She will NOT become a vampire...or will she?

Edward's Point of View:

We were sitting in the lunchroom, not eating as usual. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me, thought I don't know why. All of a sudden, her eyes grew. She was having a vision. Before I could replay what she saw in my mind, she whispered, "Bella….." and like that I was out of there. I followed Bella's scent around a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Bella's bag and books were scattered everywhere. The wind blew and I smelled the most horrible thing in the world……Morganna. I growled with so much anger, I swear I could hear Jasper yell. I quickly went back to the lunch room where my family was sitting. looking concerned.

"We need to go home NOW! Morganna has Bella." Everyone gasped, then got up. We went to the parking lot, ignoring the shouting teacher yelling at us about where we were going. Once in the car, I slammed on the gas as hard as I could, in the direction of the house. Alice called Carlisle and Esme on our way there, so they were prepared when we got there.

"What can we do?!" I asked angrily. Jasper winced.

"Well, until we know where they are, we can't do anything," Carlisle said calmly.

"No, we half to do something!" I yelled.

"We will Edward, but until Morganna and Damon decide what they are going to do, we can't."

"Well get her back," Esme said putting her hand on my back to calm me.

I let out an sigh, then headed to my room.

Alice's point of View:

I've never seem Edward so angry. He barely looked at Bella, but the moment I whispered her name, he was gone. I knew he cared for her, and I also knew what would happen when Bella was…oh say….17. But I honestly didn't know he could stay away from Bella for 7 YEARS!! Boy did I hope that my vision wasn't wrong. I spent the next 2 hours trying to concentrate on Bella and Morganna. When the vision came to me, it hit me so hard, that I fell on the ground in pain.

Morganna and Damon were going to change Bella and turn her against us. Bella with Morganna and Damon was more powerful than the Volturi. I couldn't tell the fate of the world, but it didn't look good.

When I came to, everyone was around me. Jasper's arm was around my waist, and Edward squatted in front of me.

"What did you see Alice?" Edward ask.

"Power…..so much power. We can't let Morganna change Bella! She is so powerful, she'll destroy us. Damon and Morganna are going to change her, where they originally intended to. At her old house in Forks. We half to stop them. If we don't, then the fate of the world will be damned."

We rushed to the air port. Jasper, Edward, and I in Edward's silver Volvo, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie in Emmett's jeep. We got tickets to Seattle, and were on our way. We WOULD get Bella back!

Jasper's Point of View:

The whole way there, I could feel Edward's anger and stress. For someone who didn't look at Bella much, he sure seemed worried. To be truthful, I didn't think he cared. He growled at that. Sorry Edward.

Emmett's Point of View:

I am SO ready to kick vampire butt!!! Morganna's going down!

Edward's Point of View:

I sat there listening to my families thoughts. I couldn't believe that Jasper thought I didn't care! I did care! I mean sure I never talked to her or looked at her, but that didn't mean I didn't care!! I did care, I cared a lot, that's why I ignored her! Her blood was So alluring to me, and I didn't want to take an innocent child's life, like I tried to the first day I met her. Bella was family, I did care for her.

Once we got to Seattle we got in the car, and sped pf to Bella's house. We parked across the street, and got. My heart hasn't beat in 85 years, but as soon as l stepped out of that car, I swear my heart was about to beat out my cheat. Jasper gasped, and grabbed his head, sinking to the ground in pain. I knew something horrible was waiting for us, but I had to save the angel inside. I couldn't let the angle get hurt……

So there is chapter 7!!I hope you all had a great Christmas! I am sorry I Haven't updated, but you know work! Please review, and try to guess Bella's. The more review's and guesses I get, the faster I'll update!


	8. Chapter 8

Still clueless about Bella's power??? Well, you'll find out eventually! Okay, so I am really excited, I don't mean to be all personal, but I found out today that my brother is having a BOY!! Yay! He's due in May, and his name will be Adian Michael! Isn't that pretty! Sorry! I am also going to start writing a story about Bella's life before Forks. It should be up soon!

Morganna's Point of View:

I watched this beautiful angel sleep, while Damon prepared for the transformation. We didn't want him hungry while changing her now did we? She was just a precious as when we first saw her sleep. I remember it perfectly. It was the day(well night actually) she was brought home from the hospital. She was exceptionally quite for a newborn baby. I remember standing over her crib, amazed at how someone so tiny could have so much power. As I watched her sleep, I felt envy, jealousy, fear, but mostly love. She was the key to this world, and I loved her for it. I wanted nothing more than just to take her out of that house, but Damon insisted that we waited, so I did. We watched her grow, learn to walk, talk, get potty trained. We watched her sleep at night, so peaceful. If she had any idea……and then a few days after her fourth birthday, we striked, but she got away, then the_ Cullens_ got her. Now she was 11, and we had her. Damon came in, his eyes blood red. He had been well fed.

"How is she?" Damon asked.

"She's sleeping."

"Well we should go ahead and start, the Cullens will be here soon."

"Alright."

Damon picked her up, and cradled her in his arm like a baby. With one swift movement, he pulled her hair back. He leaned in, kissed her forehead, the opened his mouth to take a bite. That's when she woke up. She screamed bloody murder, then put her hands on his face and tried to push him of. That when he dropped her on the ground, and fell down in pain. His face looked like it was on fire. Smoke was coming off of it as he cried out in pain. Bella ran for the stairs. I went to see if Damon was alright. He wasn't. I hadn't realized that Bella's powers were that strong. I smiled as I headed for the stairs.

Bella's point of view:

I was so scared! I woke up and the man with the red eyes, Damon I think, was leaning down to bite me! Why?? I quickly tried to push him off. I knew it would do no good, but I had to try. To my surprise, It did. He dropped me, and screamed out in pain. I then got up, and ran up stairs…..to my old room. Once in there, I shut and locked they door. The whole house was empty, but I could still picture where everything was. I heard Morganna chuckle, so I quickly but quietly went to my closet, where there was a secret compartment. I got in the compartment, and focused on controlling my breathing. Morganna entered my room. I was so scared. I clutched the necklace I got from my mother, and closed my eyes tightly. That's when I heard the thunder…….

Edward's Point of View:

I raced inside the house to see the most shocking thing ever. Damon on the ground in pain……wtf??

Edward, we'll take care of Damon, go find Bella Alice thought 

I nodded and ran upstairs, to find Morganna about to open the closet that Bella was, no doubted, in. I crashed into her, snarling and growling in anger. She snarled back. We stared to circle each other. She was first to speak.

"Oh come on Edward! You barley acknowledge her, you won't miss her!"

"That's not true! She is part of the family! I will never let _ANYTHING_ happen to her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I call your bluff."

"Call this!"

And I launched at her. We fought, growled, threw each other in the wall. I was winning at first, but she caught me off guard with one of her powers. Before I know it, I was on the ground on pain. She was about to shred me when Bella burst out the closet.

"NO!!" She yelled.

Morganna turned around as Bella ran and out her hands on Morganna's face. Morganna screamed out in terror. Huh…..what did Bella do? No time to ask. I swooped Bella up and ran down stairs where my brothers and sisters were dousing the place in coarsen. Emmett lit a match, setting the place aflame. We were in the car in a millisecond. Bella's eyes were closed, and her arms were around my neck. She was crying. I soothed her as much as I could. I rubbed her back, and shhhd, and told her it be alright. And then something unexpected happened, and I prayed it wouldn't have. Bella looked at me and whispered,

"Don't ever leave me Edward……"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! So this is Chapter 9, and I promise that Bella's power will be told….eventually!

Bella's Point of View:

I was scared. I heard the doorknob of the closet door turn, but it stopped, then I heard talking.

"Oh come on Edward! You barley acknowledge her, you won't miss her!" Morganna said. Edward! He was here to save me!

"That's not true! She is part of the family! I will never let _ANYTHING_ happen to her." He said. I noticed how he said Anything. Maybe Edward did like me in the family, although he doesn't show it.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I call your bluff."

"Call this!"

I heard Edward and Morganna collide. It sounded like thunder! I knew I couldn't just sit here. I busted out of the closet to see Morganna standing over Edward

"NO!!" I yelled running over to defend him.

She turned around, and I put my hands on her face like I did to Damon. Sure enough, she sang to the ground in pain. I was in hysterics by the time it was over. Edward quickly scooped me up and went downstairs. The whole family was there. I smelt coarsen and realized what they were doing. Emmett lit a match and off we went. I watched as the house with the memories of my first years of this life burned to the ground. Edward tried to calm me, but it wasn't working. I looked up at him, my eyes all red and puffy and said,

"Don't ever leave me Edward……" then I laid my head on his chest. I didn't know if saying that was the best idea, but it was what I was feeling. Soon unconsciousness took over me.

Edward's Point of View: 

"Don't ever leave me Edward….." She said. Oh how I wished she hadn't. All the years of ignoring her for her own safety, down the drain. No, I couldn't let her be this close. I would not hurt her, I would NOT let her get this close! She was just a CHILD! I looked down at this angel sleeping in my arms. Angels weren't suppose to be with monsters, and I would make sure of that.

Alice's Point of View:

"Don't ever leave me Edward…." I heard Bella say. Yes!! Its begun. I knew Edward was stubborn, but not THAT stubborn. I knew he couldn't stay away for long. Bella fell asleep in his arms. At first he just sat there doing absolutely nothing, then he started to rub her back again.

Aw…..you to are so cute!!! Don't be so shocked Edward, just go with it. I thought to him. 

"I can't Alice!! I don't know if I can be in control when I am around her for to long. I am having trouble now."

"Don't worry! If anything is going to happen, I will know!"

"If you to are done bickering, its time to board the plane…" Rosalie said in a snooty tone.

We just glared at her.

"What?" She asked. Again, we just glared.

"Whatever," She said turning to catch up with Emmett.

Edward then turned his glare on me.

"Here!" he said handing Bella to Jasper. "She's _not_ sitting by me on the ride home." He said icily, then left.

Jasper and I exchanged a glance, then followed him. The ride home was quick. Bella slept most the way, but woke up and hour before we landed. She just glanced out the window. At one point, she started to write on a piece of paper, but folded it up quickly. I saw Edward look at her a few times, but look away before she could notice. When we got home, Esme and Carlisle were there waiting.

"My baby!" Esme said pulling Bella into a hug. Esme was so happy the day Carlisle brought Bella home. Literally and Physically, Bella was the baby. Esme was a great mother to her.

Carlisle smiled warmly at her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yep!"

Jasper and I started to talk to Esme and Carlisle, while Emmett and Rosalie were talking. While we were talking, no one noticed Bella disappearing.

Edward's point of View:

"My baby!" Esme said pulling Bella into a hug. I still remember when Bella was brought home from the hospital. Esme was ecstatic. She was so happy to have and actual human child to raise. She always wanted a child. Until Bella came along, we were Esme's children, and of course we still are, but Bella is her baby. At school, we claimed to be adopted by Esme and Carlisle, but not Bella, Bella was there actual child.

Alice and Jasper started to explain what happened while Bella confronted to me. She stared up at me for a moment, and then she took my hand and out a piece of paper in my head, then turned and left. I hasn't paying attention to where she went, I just unfolded the paper. It was a letter:

****

Dear Edward,

I didn't know I effected you as much as I have when I moved in. I am sorry, if I would have known 7 years ago, I would have refused Carlisle. I don't want to tear your family apart, so I am off to find a new one. You were all the greatest. I will miss all of you!

Love,

Bella

Oh God…..she was awake when we said that. She heard our conversation. Oh no!

"Where's Bella??" I heard Alice ask. We looked around, and Bella was no where to be found.

"Oh No! Not again!" Esme started to panic.

"What ya got there Eddie?" Emmett asked, but before I could react, he snatched the letter out of my hand.

"No wait…" I tried to say, but it was to late. Emmett and Rosalie read it, the looked at me. Emmett had the 'Dude, how could you?' look, and Rosalie just glared. He handed the note to Alice. Once they read it, Alice and Esme joined Rosalie with the glaring, and Jasper and Carlisle had the same look that Emmett had.

"I didn't know she heard it, I'm sorry, but I'll find her, I promise!"

"Oh, you better!" Alice said. I nodded, then turned to follow her scent. I searched everywhere in the airport first, but then I got a whiff of her. I followed it, and it lead me to a small meadow. Bella was sitting in a tree that was in the middle.

"Bella," I said gently, trying not to scare her. She turned, with a surprised look on her face. "Bella, I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said, and I am truly sorry that I lied like that."

"No your not!" She said. I could smell the salt water from the tears she was crying.

"Bella, please! Come down and let me explain. She hesitated a moment, before deciding to come down. Halfway down, she slipped on a branch. I quickly caught her, but I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said quietly, trying to avoid contact.

"Hey," I lifted her chin with my finger and smile at her. "Your not a burden to me of my family. I meant it. They are all so crazy about you, especially Esme. You….you are the glue that sticks this family together. Before you cam along, we lived together, but we never really talked. Never hung out in the living room watching movies. We were roommates, but we weren't a family, not until you came along." I brushed her hair back and smiled at her.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

Everything was quiet for a moment. I broke the silence.

"Be still for a moment." She did as I told. I slowly leaned my head against her chest where her heart was. I listened for a moment. Her heart accelerated. I looked at her and smiled.

"Let's go home."

The drive home was quiet. She just looked out the window. Esme came out to meet us first, the rest of them followed a few paces behind. She gathered Bella in her arms, kissed her, then headed in the house. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came up to me.

"You did good bro." Emmett said.

"Yeah, well take care of her for me." I turned to get in the car, but Alice stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Away for awhile, I'll be back, but I half to figure something out. Keep her safe." I then got in the car, and drove away quickly, leaving my siblings shocked and speechless. I would come back, but I didn't know when……I didn't know when…..

So, I only got a few reviews last chapter, so I ask you, PLEASE review! Edward will come back next chapter, but it will be several years later. Bella will be….oh say…16. I know it's a little fast, but its part of the story. There relationship in this will also have no boundaries, Edward goes away, and when he comes back, he is strong enough and can control himself. I'll put it up later! Enjoy!!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I was asked in a review if Jacob was going to be in the story, and the answer to that is….idk yet. Most likely he'll make a cameo. I'm glad you like the story! I will continue to update as soon as possible. Until then, here is chapter 10.

Edward's Point of View:

5 years…….that's what kept popping into my head as the plane landed. I never meant to be gone that long. I had originally intended being gone for a few months, and year tops, but not 5 years…..Would my family forgive me for my sudden disappearance, and lack of contact between me and them…..would Bella?? I told Bella that she kept us together, and not 30 minutes later disappeared. I hate that I put her in pain. She probably thought I left because of her….and that partly is the reason, but not because I DIDN'T want to be around her, because COULDN'T be around her. The plane landed, and I got off swiftly to avoid the stewardess asking for my number. I was in West Palm Beach, Florida. Esme and Carlisle met me at the airport. Esme got pulled me into a big hug. Carlisle patted me on the back.

"Welcome back Edward," Carlisle said.

"Thanks…so where is every body else?"

"There in school, they didn't know you were coming," Esme said.

"Alice didn't see it??" I asked confused.

"Edward……" I was getting anxious, since when is Carlisle at a loss for words?

"What??"

"Well, after you didn't come back after a year, Alice stopped looking. She didn't see the point. Shortly after that, Bella stopped caring."

"Bella cared that I was gone? I thought she'd be mad."

"She was more disappointed. She missed you, and she took it hard when you didn't come back. We all felt so helpless. She wouldn't let us talk to her, she just stayed in her room. Eventually, Alice was able to get in. They got really close. Then Rosalie joined the mix, and now those three are irrespirable. They shot together every 2 days, but out of all 5 of ya'll, Bella wanted to be closer to you than anyone else. That's why she took it so hard when you left."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I caused that much pain."

"It's okay sweetheart, your back now. I know everyone will be excited."

"Um….what about Bella?"

"What about Bella?"

"Does she know what we are yet, did anyone ever tell her?"

There was a pause.

"No, we haven't told her yet."

"What about when ya'll go hunting."

"We never stay more than a few hours, and Bella is either spending the night with friends, or someone goes hunting the day before, and stays home with her."

"Oh….."

"Really Edward, don't worry."

"I'm not. So……what does Bella look like?"

Esme smiled at me. "She's beautiful."

When we got home, Esme pointed me towards my room. It was on the 3rd floor, and right down the hall from mine was Bella's. The house was gorgeous. It was built in the 18th century. It was white, and had hardwood floors in every room. Esme kept it neat, and beautiful as always. My room had a balcony attached, It had a huge sound system. All my CD's and a black leather couch. After I looked around, I headed towards Bella's room, just to test myself. Her room was a big as mine. It also had a balcony. The walls were a light purple, with different sized green polka dots o all over. Her bed was centered, right next to the door that lead to the balcony. She had a sound system like me, an TV and DVD player, and CD's and DVD's everywhere. On her closet door were tons of pictures of her and my family. I was about to look at them closer to see what she looked like, the front door busted open and my family walked in. I stood at the top of the stair case and watched them come in. They all looked the same. But the last person that walked in, she was an angel. Her face was pail, but not as pail as ours. Her eyes where wide, and chocolate brown. Here hair was mahogany and almost to the middle of her back. She had layers at the bottom of her hair, and her bangs were flipped to the side. She was beautiful……

"God I hate school!" Alice complained.

"What happened Alice??"

"Nothing! That's the point, nothing happened!"

They continued there conversation for a few more minutes before Alice's head snapped up and turned towards me. The rest of them followed her stare. They all gawked at me wide eyed and quiet. Bella broke the silence.

She gasped and said, "Edward?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so in case I confused anybody about last chapter:**

**No Bella is not a vampire. She doesn't even know they are vampires. When they go hunt, she is either spending the night with a friend, or Alice/Rosalie/Esme go hunting the night before, then take Bella shopping, or to the movies while the rest go hunt. She will find out, its all part of the story. Bella is currently 16 years old.**

**Bella's point of View: **

**"**Edward?" I gasped. I hadn't seen him in 5 years, I didn't even think he was coming back, but there he was. I couldn't believe it.

"Edward…your back….is it for good?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for good. I never meant to stay away so long and I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt any of you….."

Edward was interrupted by Rosalie. "Ha! Whatever!" She then stormed up to her room, with Emmett behind her. He stopped at Edward and said "I'm glad your back." then continued up the stairs. Alice skipped up the stairs to where Edward was.

"I am glad you came back! We need to do something….oh I know!! You can watch me shop!!! That sounds like so much fun! Alice quickly ran up the stairs. Jasper smiled at Edward, before following Alice up the stairs. Then there was just me and him.

He took a step.

Awkward silence

Then he took another step

More awkward silence

He took another step.

God with the awkward silence! I was about to just dart up the stairs past him, and lock myself in my room!!! Finally he was in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Bella…." he breathed. Wow!! And I mean WOW!!! His scent was so delicious!! It nearly knocked me of my feet! Okay, focus Bella!!

"Yes…."

"Will you forgive me?"

"……..yes……"

He smiled, "Good." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then left.

Damn!

**Edward's Point of View:**

After I seduced Bella into forgiving me, I went to Alice. When I went into her room, she was about to flip of the bed she was so excited.

"Uh Alice, can I speak to you?"

"WELL DUH!!"

She jumped up and jerked me to the bed. Wow, Alice was enthusiastic wasn't she?

"Alice, do you know if something is going to happen between me and Bella?"

"Maybe………." I looked at her with pleading eyes, she was ready to crack. "Okay yes!!! Something will happen!!!!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Thanks Alice….." I got up, and walked back to my room slowly, my head filled with thought.

Something will happen tomorrow….no, it couldn't! I wouldn't let it! I didn't spend the last five years trying to control myself for nothing. This would NOT happen.

Uh!!! If only I wasn't in love with her……..

**Okay, so here is chapter 11, and chapter 12 will probably be up in the next 15 to 30 minutes. I don't know if i'll be able to update anymore after chapter 12, i have to go to work!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This goes out to Rainy Day In The Pines. No Bella does not know that vampires exist yet. She will find out in chapter 14 or 15. I can't explain why she doesn't notice the Cullens aging jut yet, because it will give away the surprise ending. I am glad you like the story, and I am typing as fast as possible(Thank god to IBCA!) and they only really celebrate her birthday. If ya'll are a little confused, please bare with me…..everything(especially Bella not noticing that the Cullens are not ageing) WILL be explained!**

**Edward's Point of View: **

Love?? No it couldn't be!!! It's all a mind game. Alice and Jasper were joking with me, a welcome back home sort if thing. Bella was only human!! I couldn't be in love with her, I wouldn't!! I would ignore her, never look at her again! Yes, that's what I'll do! For her protection, that's what I'll do.

** Bella's Point of View:**

Okay…..feelings for Edward?? Nah….it couldn't be possible. Could it?? No, it all happened to fast, you can't fall in love with someone that you?

Aw…man!! I don't know. I am so confused. I've never felt this way about anyone, its like I'm in love……WAIT! Love? Could it be? No, it could…….dammit!! It is! I'm in love with Edward Cullen, but did he feel the same way about me? I guess I'll find out. I opened my door, and stuck my head out.

"Alice!!" I yelled

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you?"

"Yeah, one second."

I turned my head, and saw Edward looking at me. I smiled at him, but all he did was roll his eyes and turn away. Well that answered my question.

"Never mind Alice!" I yelled slamming my door.

The next day, Edward and I's relationship picked up, where we left off. Full of annoyance, only I didn't let it effect me! It started at breakfast. I was eating pancakes, while Alice and Rosalie were talking about a shopping trip. He walked in, I guess looking for the boys. He glared at me, and oh boy did I glare back! He eventually turned and left. Asshole(I am sorry, I just thought it would be funny!)

"UH!!!" I said getting up to was my bowl. Alice and Rosalie looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"What is his deal with me?"

"Who Edward?? Nothing, it's just that time of the month." Rosalie said. And at that, we all cracked up. We went to Seattle and shopped ALL day. We finally got home around 6:30. I was walking up the stairs when I tripped/ Bags and stuff flew everywhere. I looked up to see Edward laughing quietly. Then he turned and went up the stairs. ASSHOLE!!!!!! I gathered my things and went to my room. I threw the bags down, then went towards Edward's room. I didn't even knock, I just barged in.

"What the HELL is your problem?!?!" I yelled, so angry, my face was turning red.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first you say that I am basically ruining your family, then your all like 'you keep this family together', then you disappear for five years, then when you come back, you seduce me into forgiving you, and now your glaring at me in the kitchen. Make up you mind already!!"

"Well…what does all that tell you?"

"Huh?"

"What does all that tell you?"

" I don't know."

"It tells you that my problem is _YOU _! You are my problem Bella, ever since Carlisle brought you home, you have been my problem." He was walking towards me, and I was backing up. I backed into a corner. "I wished that you would have refused him. I prayed that when I tried to jump at you at the hospital, you would be to afraid to come here, but your not normal! You came here anyway. You cried that you missed your mommy and daddy, you cried when Morganna took you, you even cried over SPILT MILK!!!!! And you know what?!?!?!"

"WHAT!?!" I didn't even try to hide the tears running down my face.

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me! OMG!! He kissed me! I wrapped my arms around his neck, and put my fingers in his hair. We finally had to break away for air.

"Every time you cried, I wanted to wrap my arms around you and tell you that I love you, and it was going to be alright. I'm in love with you Isabella Swan, and will always be."

He kissed me again! AND he loved me!! We kissed another couple of minutes. Once again, I broke off for air. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid me gently on his bed, and started to kiss me on my neck. That night was the most romantic and amazing nights of my life…….

**Yes, they got together(and thats not all they did ;)) Here is chapter 12, i hope you like it, i just want to ask, what does OCC, AU, and YOUO mean? I feel like and idiot for asking, but i am curious**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Wow! I went to work from 4-close, and I have 52 unread messages! I love you guy! Thanks for all your replies and telling me what AU (alternate universe) and OOC(out of character) meant. I an SO sorry that I rushed the story! I was so excited, and I didn't mean to rush, this chapter will be more detailed. Yes, Edward and Bella hooked up, and I was just typing as fast as I could to get to that part! So this will be more detailed! And also, I am sorry for saying half, instead of have. And one more thing. I was making some of the characters OOC. I am sorry if you don't like it, I was just putting a little of my random self in there.

Jasper's Point of View:

Something was up….Alice was much too perky, even for herself. We were sitting on the couch, when Rosalie and Emmett came back from hunting.

"Uh….is Alice on crack?" Rosalie asked staring at Alice, who was practically bouncing off the couch.

"Aw….and you didn't share!" Emmett complained as he sat on the love seat. Rosalie sat beside him.

"Shut up Emmett, I am not on crack, I am excited!!!" Alice said, barley controlling her voice.

"Why are you excited my sweet?" I asked.

"Because……it's happened!!!!" Alice yelled jumping of the couch.

"What's happened?" Rosalie asked

"It….." Alice motioned toward upstairs, where both Bella AND Edward were. OH!! I was wondering why I felt love and passion. It was coming from Bella and Edward. I was looked around the room, and they all had grins on their faces. It was about time……

Alice's Point of View:

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I had to control ourselves and let Bella and Edward have their privacy. I couldn't believe it FINALLY happened! I had the vision that they were going to get together when I first laid eyes on Bella. Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to keep that from your brother for 13 YEARS?!?! Well technically only 7 years, since he was gone for 5, but still, it was hard. So when it finally happened, I was ecstatic! Everyone was so excited that Edward and Bella got together! They deserve each other! Edward was so….lonely before her met Bella. And even thought all those years, he ignored her, he was falling for her. Every time she cried, laughed, fell and got hurt. How much he wanted to be her superman……

Emmett's Point of View:

YES!!

Rosalie's Point of View:

About damn time!

Edward's Point of View:

I watched her sleep all night. She was beautiful. Her body was so warm. The light from the moon glistened off her skin. She was like an angel. She spoke me name several times. But what got me the most is when she said 'Edward…I love you….' I could feel my heart. It hasn't beat in 90 years, but I could feel it. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was my life now, the reason I was damned into the world. I spent 90 years waiting for _her_. I loved her too……

Bella's Point of View:

I woke up to 2 arms wrapped around my waist. I looked at Edward. She was staring at me, with a grin on his face.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," He said before he kissed me on the head. I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me. His body was so cold, but odly I felt warm. I never wanted this moment to end. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. His face was buried in my hair. We laid there for an immeasurable moment. It was like the whole world disappeared, and it was just us left.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Rise and Shine love birds!!!! We have a big day ahead of us!" Alice yelled from the hall.

I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. "Do we half to?" I asked him.

"Well….no….but then again, Alice will just burst in here and drag us out."

I sighed, "Fine."

I leaned to pick up his shirt he was wearing last night, and put it on.

"I'm going to take a shower." I smiled at him.

He kissed me on the head. "I'll meet you down stairs after."

I got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. Man, I loved this bathroom. It was huge. I turned on only hot water, hoping it would wake me up a little. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Ever since I was little, I loved the smell. I think its mainly because its what my mother used when she was alive. When I would have a bad dream, she would hold me and sing me to sleep, and I always remembered the scent coming from her head……strawberries. After my shower, I felt a little more awake. I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room to find something to wear. After standing there, I finally decided with a pair of jeans, they were black and faded in the middle, a green sleeveless shirt, and a pair of converses. Now that I was dressed, what was I going to do about my hair. Well I didn't worry about it for long. When I walked out my room, Alice was there.

"Sit down Bella, I am going to put on some make-up, and fix your hair."

"Aw…Alice!"

"Please Bella!! If not for me, do it for Edward!"

I was about to say no, but she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine!"

"Yay!!"

Alice first put on eye liner and mascara. Then she out on brown eye shadow. It wasn't too dark, and it wasn't to light, it kind of fit…..perfect. I refused to put on lip stick, and even thought Alice pouted, I didn't cave. Lastly, we fixed my hair. Alice just did something simple(thank god!) and French braided it.

"There, you look great! Now lets go see the boys!"

We were walking down the stairs, arms adjoined, when we heard a knock on the front door. Carlisle answered hit. As soon as he opened the door, Alice made this disgusted face. What I miss?

"Can I help you?" Carlisle asked.

A man….no, a _boy _walked in the house. He was huge!! A man in a wheel chair followed him in. They looked at me. The boy opened his mouth and said…..

"Bella?"


	14. Chapter 14

WOW!! Once again you guess rock. Some of you are confused that Bella doesn't notice their aging, well that's all part of Morganna and Damon's plan….OOPS!! Did I say that…..forget I said that tiny little spoiler! J

Here is chapter 14, I hope you like this one!!

Bella's Point of View:

"Bella?"

Wait huh?!?! How did he know my name! Who the hell was he! I looked at Edward, who looked like he was about to kill the giant standing in the door way.

"Bella Swan??" the boy asked.

"Yes?"

"My name is Jacob Black. I am an old family friend. You used to play with my sisters Rachel and Rebecca. Do you remember me?"

" A little, why are you here?"

"To protect you…"

To what?!?! Just then I heard Edward growl, and not play growl, vicious, I am going to kick your ass growl.

"Protect me?? Protect me from what?"

"Them…"

He motioned over to where the majority of the Cullens were standing. Edward opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, I started talking.

"Excuse me?!?! Who the hell do you think you are, coming into MY house and judging the people who have raised me since I was 4! If you were family friends, then where have you been these past 13 years! I want you to leave this house, and never show your face here again!! Don't even think about coming back."

He didn't move, he just stared at me in shock, and so did the Cullens. I walked down the stairs and grabbed his arm.

"What part of get out do you not under stand?" I said shoving him out the door.

"Bella…"

"No, I don't want to hear it _Jacob Black_!"

I felt someone grab my wrist, it was the man in the wheelchair. His eyes were pleading.

"Bella, please. I grew up with your father, and I know he wouldn't want you to live your life like this. He wouldn't want you to move every 2 years. We have tried to find you, but _they_ kept moving away. Bella we can protect you, from them, from yourself…."

"ENOUGH!!! Now GET OUT!!" Then I turned and ran up the stairs.

I could feel them staring at me, but I didn't care. I went into my room, and slammed my door. I hid under my covers, trying to block everything out. I put my ipod in and turned it up as loud as it would go. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was dark. I turned my ipod off and set it on the night stand. It wasn't till then that I realized that I wasn't alone. I turned to see Edward smiling at me.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled nearly falling off the bed, but Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up, and cradled me to is chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I'm glad you're here."

"Well that's good."

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. His eyes warm and mesmerizing. I sat up, to get a better look at him. How could someone be so beautiful? I put my hands on either side of his face, and started to trace his features. I started at his eyes, then traced down his cheek bones, and nose. I save his mouth for last. He was so beautiful. When I was done, I let my hands drop. He put his hands on either side of my face, then brushed his lips against mine, gently but passionately. I never wanted to kiss to end, but I had to break away for air. He slowly, carefully laid his head on my chest, and listened to my heart beat. Once again, it felt like it was only me and him, and the whole world disappeared. I fell asleep in his arm, hoping to stay that way forever……


	15. Chapter 15

Like I said, Jacob will only be making a cameo. This chapter is going to be longer. Last chapter was only written to give Jacob and Billy a quick cameo. Here is chapter 15.

Bella's Point of View:

I, once again, woke up in Edward's arms. Being with him was like a never ending dream. All his beauty, I wonder why he picked me?

"Hey," I said, my voice groggy from a good night sleep.

"Hey," He said, brushing my hair out my face. "How did you sleep?"

"Better with you here. What time is it?"

"10:30."

I laid my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, and we just laid there, in silence until my stomach growled. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little."

He lifted my up without an effort, and carried me downstairs to the kitchen.

"What would you like?"

"Uh….I don't know, I'll just get a bowl of cereal." I went to the cabinet and realized that the house was to quiet. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, Carlisle's at work, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie are shopping, and Emmett and Jasper are carrying their bags." I chuckled at the last part.

I got a bowl for the cereal, then walked to the pantry when something washed over me. I stopped in the middle of the kitchen. My hands were shaking, and my heart was pounding. What was happening?

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice, but it was so distant. I dropped the bowl. I shattered all over the kitchen floor. Then I collapsed. When I woke up, I was surrendered by everybody and their mother! I mean seriously, if I wasn't claustrophobic before, I am now! Edward was holding my hand and looking at me with worried eyes. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing a few steps behind him. Carlisle was standing at my head, with a stethoscope.

"How do you feel Bella?" He asked as he placed the stethoscope where my heart was.

"Uh….claustrophobic…." Everyone but Edward and Carlisle took a few steps back, and suddenly I could breath.

"Do you know what happened Bella," Edward asked.

"I don't know, I suddenly started feeling light headed, and….scared. I started to shake, and then I passed out."

"Well everything is normal, maybe your just hungry." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, let me make something for you." Esme said. She walked over and kissed my forehead before heading towards the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice smiled at me then followed her.

"You had us worried there sis." Emmett said.

"Sorry…."

Him and Jasper left after giving me a smile. Carlisle followed them. I sat up, and Edward sat on the couch. He took my face in his hands.

"Bella, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine, just hungry."

"Okay, well I am going to check on your breakfast. Stay here okay?"

"Okay."

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips before heading to the kitchen.

Great……… I thought. 

Alice's Point of View:

Edward walked in the kitchen, worry still in his eyes.

"Edward, we need to tell her NOW!!" I said.

"I can't."

"Edward, we have to!! The werewolves have already made her suspicious. We have to tell her, so she won't freak out when we try to protect her. Edward, something big is going to happen, and soon! Bella is more powerful then all of us combined, and we need to make sure she trust us. We've kept this from her for 13 years, I am not quiet sure how she hasn't noticed us not ageing, but she hasn't. We have to tell her!"

"Alright fine! We'll tell her later."

Bella walked in the kitchen, her face suspicious. Esme cooked bacon, eggs, and toast. She set the plate on the table, and I got her some orange juice.

"Here you go sweetheart," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

"You need to eat Bella," Edward, who was now standing in the corner, said.

Bella sat at the table and began to eat. She must have been hungry, because she was finished in under 5 minutes.

"Thanks Esme, that was great," Bella smiled.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Esme kissed Bella's forehead, then took the plate. Edward then walked over to her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure."

The two of them got up and left the kitchen. I just glared at Edward as he walked away.

Bella's Point of View:

Edward put Romeo and Juliet in then came and sat by me on the couch. It was quiet and peaceful throughout the movie. I was leaning against Edward's chest. His arm was around my waist, his hand rested lightly on my stomach. My hands rested on his hand. Alice walked in and sat on the love seat. She was glaring at Edward, and I noticed he was glaring back.

Edward's point of View:

Alice walked in the living room and sat on the love seat. She glared at me so intensely, that all I could do was glare back.

NOW EDWARD! She thought. 

I shock my head slightly so Bella wouldn't notice.

If you don't tell her NOW, I will!!

I knew not to test Alice in a threat.

"Fine!" I growled, and Bella looked up at me wide-eyed. My whole family came in.

"Bella…..we need to tell you something…."

**I was disapointed in the number of reviews i got last chapter, so guys PLEASE review!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

READ-VERY IMPORTANT!!! I am sorry that I rushed Jacob's cameo, it was supposed to be rushed. I didn't want Bella to have the chance to get to know him. Also she DOES NOT know vampires and werewolves exist yet. Some of you are confused why that is, you WILL find out in this chapter. This chapter will explain Bella's powers and why she is so powerful, and it will also explain why she never noticed the Cullens NOT ageing. Also, go back to the chapter where it reveals Damon and Morganna's power. You'll understand why Bella didn't notice the Cullens ageing. 

Bella's point of View:

"Bella…..we need to tell you something….." Edward said, conflict rising in his eyes. Oh No! What could be this bad? I took in a deep breath and as calmly as I could manage asked, "What is it Edward?" He hesitated before answering.

"Bella, were vampires."

Wait HUH!?! My face dropped my eyes widened.

"Wh-What??"

"Were vampires Bella. That's why we all go 'camping' or 'shopping' were actually feeding. Don't worry, we feed on animals, not human. That's why our eyes are topaz in stead of blood red, like Morganna and Damon's….." I cut him off there by jumping up.

"Morganna and Damon were vampires?!?!" They all nodded "Those _filthy bloodsuckers_ murdered my parents and you knew how!?! I have driven myself crazy thinking how he could have put his mouth on my mothers neck and killed her! I can't believe you didn't tell me!! If you truly feed on animals then why did you jump at me at the hospital _EDWARD_!! Forget it, I don't want to know! I hate all of you! You should have just given me to a nice human family! You lied to me for the past 13 years, and your just as bad as Morganna and Damon! I hate you all, and **_NEVER_** want to see you again!!!" and with that, I ran out the door.

I didn't know where I was going to go, I just had to keep running. I can't believe that they kept that secret from me! Why? Why would they risk my life like that?? Tears were streaming down my eyes, but I didn't care. I couldn't see where I was going, but I ran into something cold and hard. I looked to see what, and I gasped…..

Morganna……..and then everything went black. 

Edward's Point of View:

We all just sat there, shocked and upset. Maybe we should have told her earlier. She right, we did risk her life. We should have given her to nice loving family, and just watched to make sure Morganna and Damon got her. Now she's gone, my angel gone forever. It was silent for awhile, then Alice gasped. She was having a vision…..

Alice's point of view:

I was upset about how Bella reacted. I didn't expect it. I was just sitting there thinking of Bella's face when a vision came to me:

Bella running through the woods, she runs into Morganna. Bella being bitten by Morganna. Bella and Morganna destroying the world……….destroying us…….

Edward was gone before the vision finished. Everyone else stared at me.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked me.

"I saw Morganna taking Bella, changing Bella, and then her and Bella destroying the world. Carlisle, is Bella that powerful?"

"Well, ever since Bella was kidnapped form school, and you all told me what she did to Damon and Morganna, I've been doing research. There is a prophecy of and Angel being sent down in the form of a human. This angel would have the power and fate of the world in her hands. One touch from her is deadly if she chooses it to be. She was sent down to save the world from ending, but if she is influenced to the wrong side, she could easily end it." **(A/N: Tada! Bella's power. Remember when Bella was 4, in chapter 2, she had her hand over Damon's heart and though, man I wish I could stab him. Then he started to bleed like he had just been stabbed. That is her power. If she wanted to heal you, all she would have to do is put her hand on the wound, and think about it healing. And vise versa, if she wanted your heart to stop, all she would have to do is out her hand over your heart and think about it stopping)**

"Oh…" was all anybody could manage to say. Edward was back, and he was out of breath.

"She's gone, Morganna has her. Alice, can you see where they are?"

I closed my eyes and then opened them with a smile. "They are going to Italy. They are going to the Volturi."

"Alice, why are you smiling?!?" Rosalie asked.

"Because, the Volturi are on our side. They don't want Bella to be turned, they know what will happen is she is. They know who she is and how powerful she is. They won't hurt her…."

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

"Were going to Italy." Edward replied.

Bella's Point of View:

I don't really know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, I was on a plane. I looked next to me, and Morganna was smiling down at me.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said, moving some hair out of my face and behind my ear. Wait, morning?? I sleep through and entire day?

"Where are we?"

"We are about to land in Italy."

"**_ITALY!_**" I shrieked. "Why are we in Italy?"

"Because, its time to join your new family Bella. You see, we are not the bad guys, the Cullens are. They've been holding you back. You are extremely powerful, you have the fate of the world in the palm of you hands. The Cullens surely told you that you destiny is great than any other human, vampire combined?"

"No, they just told me they were vampires yesterday."

"They didn't tell you anything? That's horrible! Come on, I'll explain everything on the way to the house."

I hadn't noticed the plane landing, but surely enough, people started gathering their belongings. We really didn't have belongings, so we just walked of the plane. There was a car waiting for us. A lot must have happened when I was asleep.

"Get in." Morganna told me. And I did as she said.

"So, why am I so powerful?"

"You are part of a prophecy foreseen long ago.. You were sent here, to help us rid the world of our enemies. That's why we tried to get you when you were younger. You parents lied to you, they wouldn't let you fulfill your destiny, so we had to get rid of them." **(A/N: In case ya'll didn't notice, she full of shit, and is only telling Bella what she wants Bella to believe.)**

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know sweetie, I just don't know." Morganna pulled in to a drive way to, what looked like, and old, decrepit, 2 story house. Once she killed the engine, she looked at me. "Bella, I need a favor, you can do anything you want with you hands, that's how she were able to hurt Damon and me when you were younger. I need your help to save Damon, he is very ill, and doesn't have much time left, and we need him for the prophecy. Can you help him?" I nodded.

"Good, now let go." Morganna took my hand and led my into they house. It was old. The floor was rotten and had many holes in it. The house looked more like a place to hide out, rather than live. We went into the first bedroom on the right, once we were up the stairs. I was appalled at what was in there. It was Damon, he was old and wrinkly, like he'd aged 90 years in just 5.

"You see, when you were 11, you hurt Damon badly, just like you hurt me." She pealed of scare tissue and revealed burn marks that were on her face. I did that?

"Please Bella, help us, heal us!"

"Ho….How?"

"Put your hands on out cheeks, and think about our wounds healing."

I hesitated a moment. Should I do this? Is it the right decision? I mean, Morganna's been more honest with me than my 'family' of the last 13 years. I decided. I put one hand on Morganna's face, and one hand on Damon's, then I healed them. I felt so powerful. So free. When I was done, they both looked as beautiful as the first time I saw them.

"Thanks, my sweet." Damon said, brushing hair out my face.

"Can I asked you something?" I asked.

"Anything," Morganna replied.

"Why didn't it come across my mind, that the Cullens repeated the same grade, and never aged?"

"Well, we have come to the conclusion that the Cullen's used mind control against you. They wanted you to help them destroy the world," Morganna said.

"All the more reason for you to join our side now? Are you ready?" Damon asked. Am I ready? Yes, I am.

"Yes, I am ready." Morganna and Damon smiled at each other, then Damon took me in his arms, and leaned down to bite my neck…….

A/N: Oh…what's going to happen. I am sorry if that was a bit rushed, oh and hey, remember in a previous chapter, I listed one of Damon's power as mind control….yeah, the Cullens never used mind control on Bella, Damon and Morganna did. They still are, that's why Bella believed them so easily. PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

OMG!!! My mistake! I did the math wrong, Bella has bee with the Cullens for 12 YEARS, not 13. I am SO sorry about that, I feel like an idiot. Thank you to **Slowly-Gaining-Soul**** for pointing it out! The reason Bella was so easily persuaded by Damon and Morganna, is because Damon is using mind control on Bella. She doesn't know any better. Here is chapter 17. Oh and also, I already know how the story is going to end. No Bella is NOT going to die, and she may be turned into a vampire. Would you guys like a sequel. Let me know through reviews. **

Alice's Point of View:

I was on the plane to Italy. We were going to be landing in 30 minutes. Edward was on one side, staring out the window, and Jasper was on the other side, exhausted from trying to calm the family down. A vision came to me.

Morganna and Damon were lying to Bella, turning her against us. Damon was using mind control. She agreed to join their family. And then it was Morganna, Damon, AND Bella destroying the world….destroying us.

When I came back, Edward was staring at me, his eyes filled with rage. I looked over at Carlisle who was in the next row, and spoke to him so quickly, so quietly, that no human would understand. He simply nodded his head, then pulled out his cell phone.

"What's he doing?" Edward asked.

"Calling the Volturi. We're not going to make it in time, so they need to get there and stall long enough for us to get there." He just simply nodded, then turned back toward the window. God I hope we made it in time!

Aro's Point of View:

My cell phone vibrated. I looked at the number, and quickly recognized it as my old friend Carlisle. I flipped it open.

Carlisle! How are….."

"Aro, Morganna and Damon have Bella. They are turning her against us, and convincing her to join them. Can you stop them?"

"Yes, we be there in 30 seconds." As soon as I shut the phone, my whole coven, Jane, Felix, Alec, Demetri, Cauis, and Marcus, and a few others were there in front of me.

"It's time…" then we all took off running. A smile grew on my face as we approached the house they were hiding in.

(A/N: I know it was short, but I wanted the Volturi's point of view on the situation in there, they obviously hate Morganna and Damon to. I am actually thinking about starting a club! J/K!)

Bella's Point of View:

He leaned down to bite me neck when there was a loud crash down stairs, then suddenly, a group of pissed of vampires were standing in the door way. Damon let me go, and snarled at the vampires.

"Get her to the attic!" He shouted at Morganna before charging towards the group. Morganna picked me up, and ran me to the attic. And man was it a short run. I have never gone that fast before. When she set me on the ground, I fell down. Going vampire speed makes you dizzy.

"Morganna, what's going on?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Please, if you know something, let me know." I took her hand, I wish I knew what was going on, what the truth was, and then it hit me…..it hit me HARD!

Flashback:

Two people standing outside of a hospital window, watching a baby being born.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said.

"Oh Charlie! She's beautiful!" The women said cradling the baby in her arms.

"Welcome to the world Isabella Marie Swan."

Switched to Bella at 18 months:

"Charlie, we have seen 13 nannies. Can we please continue this tomorrow!" Renee asked, as Bella started to get restless in her lap. The there was a knock on the door. Charlie answered it. He walked back to the living room, and Morganna followed him.

"Alright Mrs. Rain, tell us why should we hire you?"

"Easy," She looked towards the window, where Damon was standing. She winked at him, and he used his mind control on her parents.

"and that's why you should hire me." Morganna smiled.

"You got the job," Charlie announced. The Bella screamed.

Morganna and Damon in the kitchen, while Bella is in the living room. Bella is now 2 ½.

"We should do it now!" Morganna growled.

"Not yet! We have to wait until she is ready. She probably doesn't have her powers yet. Give it time."

Bella age 3(turning 4 in a few days)

Bella was sitting on her bed, he mom came in and sat next to her.

"Bella, sweetheart, I, we, half to tell you something." Charlie smiled as he stood in the doorway.

"What mama?"

"Come here." Bella sat in her mother's lap, and buried her face in her mothers hair.

"Bella, you are going to have a little brother or sister." Bella looked at her parent, then down at her mother's stomach.

"Baby in tummy?" Renee and Charlie laughed.

"Yes, baby in tummy." Bella then laid her ear on her mothers stomach.

"Hi baby."

The night Bella's parents were killed

"Good night Bella," Her mother said tucking her into bed. "Now that your father and I love you very much. Have sweet dreams." Her mother kissed her forehead.

"Night mommy, night daddy, night Dylan Elisabeth." Bella kissed her mother's 6 month pregnant belly.

Morganna and Damon in a car outside Bella's house

"We have to do it now! If that bitch gets anymore pregnant, the babies power will affect(??) her, and she will find out everything!" Morganna growled.

"Alright, lets do it!" and then they got out the car, and headed to the house.

In a cemetery:

Charles Daniel "Charlie" Swan

Born August 14, 1969

Died November 1, 1992

Loving Husband

Loving Father

Renee Marie Swan and Dylan Elisabeth Swan(unborn)

Born December 4, 1969

Died November 1, 1992

Loving Wife

Loving Mother

Isabella Marie Swan

Born September 13, 1988

Died November 1, 1992

Loving Daughter

Loving Sister

(A/N: I know Bella is not dead, but she disappeared with the Cullens from the hospital. They moved to another town a few days after she moved in. The papers Carlisle filled out, were papers saying she died from eternal bleeding. He did thus hoping to get Morganna and Damon off her trail)

Then I came back to it. I gasped, shocked at what I just witnessed. I felt the tears running down my eyes. I jerked away from Morganna.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled, I I swear the house shook.

"Bella, I…"

"NO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU BRAIN WASHED ME, USED MND CONTROL AGAINST ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE PART OF YOUR FAMILY, I HAVE A FAMILY!" Morganna growled, then pounced in me. She was about to bite me when she was thrown against the wall. I looked uo to see my savior. My angel. Edward and Morganna started to fight. Their movements were so quick all I could see were blurs. But Morganna found his week spot, and he flew against the wall. She was about to rip him to shreds, but I couldn't let that happen. I got up, and tackled her down. I put my hand on her heart. Tears were coming down my face.

"I hope you die, I hope you die, I hope DIE!" and then she was just a pile of ashes. I was shaking, near hysterics. Edward's cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Shh…Bella, shh….It's okay." He picked me up and carried me down stair where his family and the other group of vampires were standing.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, she just tired and scared. I am going to take her to the hotel down the street, and rent a room. I want to let her get some sleep."

"Alright, well be safe, and call us when you ready." Esme said. She kissed my forehead. My eye lids started to close, but I did manage to see every vampire in that room staring at me. Then it was dark. At first I had nightmares, then Edward came, and the nightmares turned into dreams. I loved him, I did….but I needed to do something. As I came to realize what I had to do, I woke up. Edward was laying next to me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better, much better." I smiled. He kissed me passionately until my head started to spin. He let me breathe, and pulled me to his chest. We laid there quietly for a minute. If I was going to do it, it had to be now.

"Edward?"

"Hm…." I sat up and stared into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want you to know how much I love you, but right now, I am so confused. I don't understand my power at all, and I need help to figure it out, which is why……"

"Why what?"

"Why I'm leaving…." His eyes were confused, sad, but also understanding. "I'll be back, I promise, after I figure out some things."

He smiled gently "Don't stay to long."

"I won't" I kissed him once more, then turned to leave. I opened the hotel room door. Before I walked out, I looked at him once more. Then I gone. I had no money, no cloths, and no where to go. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was going to find a way to do it.

Edward's Point of View:

I watched as my angel opened the door to leave. She turned to look at me once more, then she was gone. I didn't know when I was going to see her again, but I knew I was…..

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! And I thank you for reading. Should I write a sequel?


	18. Epilogue

**Bella's point of view:**

I stood outside of their house. Come one Bella, just knock! Their not going to refuse you, their your family! I've been in Forks for the last two days. My family moved here shortly after I left Edward in Italy. That was two years ago. I was now 19 and no longer wanted to be away from my family. I missed Esme and Carlisle. I missed Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. I missed Edward.

I wanted to be with them again, I couldn't stand being away for them for two years, not matter the reason. The thing was, I didn't know how to confront them. I know it's stupid and I shouldn't be afraid, but I couldn't control it. I sighed and turned around walking towards my car. I couldn't do this. For the last two days I followed them to school, stalked them and home and at work, trying to think how to confront them. I obviously wasn't coming up with anything.

I drove to a meadow that I discovered two days ago while waiting for school to end. I've been parking here and sleeping in my car, considering I didn't have any money and I was too afraid to confront the Cullen's.

For the last two years I have been training with Aro. He found me a week after I left Edward, living on the streets, dirty, and starving. He took me in and explained to me about my past, my powers, who I really was, and what my future entails. I probably would have died if he hadn't taken me in. I laid on the hood of my car, my head resting on my hands, looking up at the sky.

_His body pressed against mine, his lips were on my neck. Our clothing fell off piece by piece and our bodies connected in the most intimate way._

_We tumbled around the grass in a heat of passion, making up for the last two years._

"_Edward," I moaned quietly. _

"_I missed you," He kissed my forehead._

"_Uh…" I cried as I came. He rolled off of me and held onto me like we use to. _

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you too."_

My eyes snapped open. I was still in the meadow, alone. I sighed sitting up. I made up my mind, I am going to confront the Cullen's tonight. I started my car and headed to the familiar house, to my family.

**Edward's point of view:**

I was sitting at my piano, trying to find inspiration to play. My family went hunting about thirty minutes ago. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. I didn't feel like going…I didn't do much since Bella left. Bella…I thought of her, her warm skin, her soft smile, her caring eyes. I began to play, the gentle lullaby flowed through the living room. I should have known, she's always been my inspiration.

My playing came to an abrupt stop by the doorbell ringing. Who would be ringing the doorbell this late at night? Wait, better question, who knew where we lived? Sighing, I headed toward the door. I opened it expecting to see someone from school, but it wasn't. I couldn't see their face, they were turned around.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The person stiffened, obviously not hearing me open the door. Slowly she turned around. I felt my eye go wide. "Bella?"

She stared at me with wide eyes. I couldn't believe she was here. She walked up to me, her hands immediately going to my face. She was memorizing me. My hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Your really here?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I-" but I cut her off with my lips. The kiss was hungry and passionate but full of love. I pulled her in the house, never once breaking contact. I pushed her against the door, my lips traveling to her neck. "Edward," she gasped.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I ran vampire speed up to my room. I laid her on my bed before taking off my shirt and crawling up her body, settling in between her legs and continuing my assault on her neck. She arched into me, moaning.

"Please Edward," she whispered.

"Please what?" I looked into her eyes, immediately getting lost.

"Make love to me."

Our cloths were ripped from our bodies until their was nothing separating us. I pushed into her slowly, causing her to gasp. I stopped once I hit her hilt and let her adjust.

She thrust her hips up, letting me know she was ready. I pulled out and thrust back in. I rested my forehead against hers, staring deep into her eyes. She was lost in ecstasy. I knew she was close, I was close to. My hand went in between us to play with her bundle of nerves. She gasp, arching her back, before she came.

Her walls clamped around me, causing me to still and spill into her. I collapsed onto her, our breathing heavy. She ran her hands through my hair while we laid there.

After a few minutes I pulled out of her and rolled to the side. She whimpered in protest and I immediately missed the contact. I pulled her close to me, holding onto her.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too Bella, so much."

"I love you," she whispered tiredly.

"I love you too Angel, sleep love."

She fell asleep quickly. I watched her the entire night, listening to her mumble in her sleep. I smiled every time she whispered my name. When the sun began to rise, I slipped out of bed quietly. Kissing Bella's forehead, I grabbed my keys and headed out.

**Bella's point of view:**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was alone. Where was Edward? I sat up and looked around. Their was a note on his dresser. I picked it up and read it.

_Went on an errand. Be back soon._

_Love_

_Edward._

I smiled and set the note back on the dresser. I pulled on his shirt and my pants from last night and headed downstairs, into the kitchen. I was starving! And even though I'd been gone for two years, I knew they kept food in case. I smiled when I opened the fridge. FOOD! I bent down to get some fruits out of the bottom when I heard the front door open. Edward was home.

I ran out of the kitchen smiling, but stopped when I noticed that it wasn't Edward, but the rest of my family. Esme tensed and turned towards me. She gasped when she saw me, causing everyone else to turn.

"Bella?" Esme sobbed rushing over to me. "Oh my baby!" she cried. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck.

"I missed you mom," I whispered.

I received hug after hug from my parents and siblings. I can't believe I managed to stay away as long as I did. We were sitting on the couch visiting when Edward came in.

"Edward! I can't believe you didn't call and tell us Bella was back! We would have been here sooner!" Alice said. Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry sis, I kinda wanted to have her to myself because I knew once you guys got back, it would be a while before I got her alone. Speak of which, Bella I need to speak to you in private."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I kissed Esme's cheek and grabbed Edward's hand. He walked me up to his room. As soon as we were in his room, he seemed nervous.

"Okay…I um…Bella I uh-…how do I say this." I've known Edward for 14 years and not once was he ay a loss for words. I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Just say it baby," I whispered. He took a breath before looking at me.

"Bella, for over a hundred years I watched as Carlisle found Esme, Rosalie found Emmett, and Alice and Jasper be in love. I watched them get married, laugh, kiss, and love each other. I never really thought about mating with someone until I found you. I love you Bella, so much. These past two years have been painful, and now that I have you back, I refuse to let you go." I gasped as he dropped to one knee. "Bella, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

I felt the tears break free. "Yes!" I screamed. He slipped the ring on my ring finger and stood up to kiss me.

"I love you so much!" He whispered.

"I love you too."

**YAY! I did write a sequel to this, but it got deleted, so I decided to update and Epilogue. I didn't want to leave it like I did, so here ya go!**


	19. Important

**Sorry to spam you guys with another note, but I have also decided to rewrite all of my stories. They were written a while ago and some of the grammar is god awful. I am putting a poll on my profile of my earlier stories, please take this time and go vote on which story you would like to see rewritten. I will note only edit the story, but beef up the details in some of the stories. Thank you for your time **


End file.
